Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am
Summary Episode Guide Previously on "24" The following takes place between 2:00 a.m. and 3:00 a.m. 02:00:00 Miles Papazian tells Karen Hayes that tactical teams are close to getting Bill Buchanan. Karen says she wants it in the conference room, and Miles seems confused but agrees. Karen calls Bill and tells him to get Chloe O'Brian out of his house and have her call back on a dry channel. She also says that they will be arresting Bill and bringing him back to CTU. Bill sends Chloe to a nearby hotel to finish her work. and Karen Hayes talk to the team at Bill Buchanan's house via speakerphone.]]Chloe leaves and there is a knock at the door. Bill says he will be there in a minute and takes off his shirt and ruffles his hair. He answers the door where three DHS agents, including Ed are waiting for him. They ask him where Chloe O'Brian is, and he asks for a warrant. They enter his house and look around. Chloe's not there. They ask him where she is, and he asks to speak to Karen. Miles wants Chloe, and Buchanan says he's the one that let her escape. Bill says he won't say any more, and Karen orders him to be taken back to CTU. 2:06:16 begins to work from a bar.]]Chloe O'Brian walks into a hotel and enters the bar area. A man at the bar, Ross, eyes her as she walks in. She sits down and pulls her lap top and other things from her backpack and calls up Karen. She wants everything on Flight 520 to Frankfurt to be put in the shared volumes file. Chloe says thanks and calls Jack Bauer. She gets Jack up to speed on Karen helping them, and then says that she will get him the air marshall's seat number. 2:08:32 As Chloe continues to work, Ross gets turned down by a woman at the bar and then complains to the bartender, who seems rather disinterested. Chloe calls back Jack and tells him that the air marshall, George Avila, is in seat 12A. Jack says thanks and to call him back when she has the name of the passenger connected to Christopher Henderson. knocks out the air marshall George Avila.]]Jack looks around then walks into the main cabin, pretending to be a passenger. He asks to sit next to Avila, who says it is okay. As he sits down he reaches for a pillow. He says he's going to try and get some rest, then elbows Avila in the face and puts the pillow under his head. He takes Avila's badge from his pocket. 02:10:28... 02:10:29... 02:10:30... 02:14:53 asks Hans Meyer to check on his luggage.]]Chloe O'Brian calls up Jack Bauer and tells him that the connection on the flight is a German man named Hans Meyer. Jack walks up to Meyer, posing as George Avila and says he has a question about Meyer's luggage. He leads Meyer to the back to the plane where he knocks him out and drags him into the cargo hold before Sue, the head flight attendant sees them. 02:16:33 Martha Logan goes up to Secret Service agent Justin Adams, who is guarding his door. She wants to get to her pills, but Adams says he's not supposed to. Martha gives up on Adams and summons Mike Novick to her room. Martha says she needs her pills, but Mike says Dr. Hill has said she's had enough for now. Martha seems visually upset, but can't tell Mike what's going on. Novick agrees to help her, seeming confused. 02:20:02 Graham calls up President Charles Logan and asks if Bauer has been found. Logan says no, and Graham says that this could be disastrous. Logan knows this, and yells at Graham for treating him poorly. talks with a emotional Martha Logan.]]Novick comes in and tells Charles that Martha is agitated and demands her pills. Charles refuses to give them to her, and Mike seems concerned. He wants to know what's going on, and Charles, realizing Mike knows somethings up, says that he and Martha realized today that their marriage is over. Novick apologizes, and Logan allows Martha to take her medication. Bauer wakes Meyer up and asks him about Christopher Henderson. Meyer says he knows Henderson, but hasn't seen him in months. Bauer tells him to find his luggage and open it. 02:23:12 Ross approaches Chloe and tries to talk with her. Chloe is short with him, and he says that when she wants to loosen up, the drink is on him. Chloe seems annoyed. Chloe calls airport customs and asks about Meyer. Sue warns the passengers to remain in their seats as turbulence is expected. She notices that someone is missing, then the plane shifts and George Avila falls down. The attendant calls the pilot, Stan Cotter and informs him that the air marshall was knocked out and a passenger is missing. Cotter locks the cockpit door and prepares to return to Los Angeles. Avila says that his gun has been stolen. 02:25:28... 02:25:29... 02:25:30... 02:29:54 Mike Novick re-enters the room and dismisses Justin Adams. He gives the pills to Martha Logan and tries to talk to her about what is bothering her. He says that Charles said it was just the marriage, but Novick gets the feeling it's something more. Martha says it's just the marriage, and apologizes for acting erratic earlier. 02:31:52 Jack Bauer continues to go through the luggage while Hans Meyer maintains he's innocent. Chloe O'Brian calls up Jack and says that Hans was in customs for three hours, and may not be the guy. The plane begins to turn around, and Jack knows that they know he's on board. He tries to open the door but it is locked. George Avila and Sue stand over the cargo door. Avila is sure that the man who knocked him out is down there. He tells her to tell the captain to cut off the air, even though the flight attendant is concerned that the passenger could die. Avila insists. Bauer and Meyer hear air begin to move, and Bauer realizes that the cabin is depressurizing. Bauer says they will pass out if they don't get back to the main cabin. He calls Chloe and tells her to put him on with the pilot. Chloe's not sure she can, and has to work with Karen Hayes to get Jack on with the pilot. 02:34:06 uses a taser on Ross.]]Chloe waits for Karen on the phone and Ross walks up to her again. He says that he knows how she can get free bandwidth and Chloe lets him sit down, smiling widely. He looks at her computer and is impressed, asking her what model it is. She pulls out a taser and stuns him. Karen is able to connect Jack with Stan Cotter, the pilot. He tells Cotter that it's a matter of national security and that he is working for CTU. Cotter doesn't believe him, and asks why he had to knock out the air marshall. Jack says that he's telling the truth and says they're running out of time. Cotter asks his co-pilot Scott Evans what he thinks and Evans thinks they can't take a chance. is able to make the plane go out of control.]]Bauer takes off a panel from the ceiling where a bunch of cords are. He begins to pull on them, which causes the plane to loose control. He tells Cotter to release the door or he will be responsible for everything that happens to the plane. Cotter reluctantly agrees, telling the flight attendant to let Jack out. Jack emerges, and tells Avila to get in the cargo area. 2:37:34 Bauer emerges with a gun and tells Cotter he has to search every passenger, and wants the plane to stay in a holding pattern. Cotter says he is bound by law to land the plane as soon as he can, and will do so. 02:39:05... 02:39:05... 02:39:07... 02:43:32 President Charles Logan wants constant updates on the situation of Flight 520 then calls Graham and tells him Bauer is on the plane. Graham tells him to have the plane land immediately or else Bauer may find the recording. calls Miles Papazian an ass-kisser.]]Karen Hayes tells Chloe O'Brian that the President is going to know about Jack Bauer and says she needs to see the evidence. Bill Buchanan is lead in, handcuffed. Miles Papazian tries to get Bill to talk, but Bill dismisses him and calls him an ass-kisser. Karen tells them to take Bill into holding where she will conduct the interrogation. 02:45:28 Miles is frustrated and calls up Mike Novick. He complains about how Karen has done his job, but Mike says that Karen was hand picked by Vice President Hal Gardner and that he sees no overt wrongdoing, thinking that she might get more out of Bill by being sweet. Miles continues to protest, but Mike says he's wasting time, and Novick needs to talk to the President. Bill tries to talk to Karen, but she tells him to shut up. She shuts off the security feed that Miles was trying to watch and sits down. Karen says she has to remain skeptical, and that the plane is going to land in about 15 minutes. 02:48:12 Logan calls Karen and she asks how Bauer is involved. Logan says that Bauer wants to get out of the country, and is taking over the flight. He wants the plane grounded and his Secret Service detail to pick him up. Logan hangs up, and Bill says they need to get Jack more time, but Karen can't stop the plane from landing. Novick says that he's still confused, and knows that Jack is a good guy. Logan says that Bauer has been playing them for fools all day. 02:49:47... 02:49:48... 02:49:49... 02:54:13 Ross begins to wake up in the bar, so Chloe O'Brian uses her taser on him for the second time. She is able to find out that Scott Evans was a last second replacement for co-pilot, and when she looks at his history, she discovers a connection to Christopher Henderson. She calls Jack Bauer with the latest information and puts him on with Stan Cotter only. demands the recording.]]Bauer tells the pilot that Evans is the man he needs, and has connections to a known terrorist. Cotter asks Evans how he ended up on the flight, and Evans says he just got the call. Cotter pretends to have a leg cramp and makes his way to the door. As he is opening the cockpit door Evans knocks him out with a flashlight, but Bauer is able to enter the cockpit. He punches Evans and demands the tape. Evans hands it over to him. Bauer tells him to land the plane as soon as he can, and calls Chloe to tell her he has the tape. 02:58:36 tells Charles Logan to shoot down Flight 520.]]Martha Logan is drugged up and calls Charles Logan. She says that she wants to understand why he's doing it, because she knows he's a good man. Logan tells her she's two steps from a nervous breakdown, and hangs up. He gets a call from Graham who says he's intercepted a call from Chloe O'Brian to Karen Hayes that shows Jack has the recording. Graham says Logan has two choices: shoot down the plane or be impeached and go to jail for treason and murder. 02:59:57... 02:59:58... 02:59:59... 03:00:00 Memorable Quotes *'Mike Novick' (to Charles Logan): Is there something going on that I should know about? *'Bill Buchanan' (to Miles Papazian): You have no idea what you're dealing with, you little ass kisser. *'Jack Bauer' (to Scott Evans): Now you don't strike me as a man who's willing to die for Christopher Henderson. Give me the recording. *'Jack Bauer' (to Scott Evans): You're going to land this plane or I'm gonna put a bullet in your head. * Mike Novick: Jack Bauer has been on the right side of everything that's happened today up until now. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Paul McCrane as Graham * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Kirk Acevedo as George Avila * Richard Gilliland as Stan Cotter * Kirk B. R. Woller as Hans Meyer * Andrew Hawkes as Scott Evans * Blake Robbins as Ross * Stephanie Erb as Sue * David Batiste as Ed Co-Starring * Tracy Howe as Agent Justin Adams * Aaron MacPherson as Homeland Security Field Agent * Philip Lester as Attendant Dan * Perry Kelly as Passenger #1 * Keith Pillow as Passenger #2 * Lissa Pallo as Woman at Bar * Aleksandra Kaniak as European Woman Background Information and Notes * The flight Jack goes on to get the recording is Flight 520 - the same number of this episode. * For the first time this season, Kim Raver doesn't appear in this episode; last season she was the only regular to appear in all the 24 episodes besides Kiefer Sutherland. This season, the only two regulars to appear in every episodes are Kiefer Sutherland and Mary Lynn Rajskub. * Roger Cross also doesn't appear again after a short scene last hour. Day 520 520